


Tell Me How To Be In This World

by cmeiffel



Series: Stuff From My Insomniac Brain [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Suicide, There really isnt much to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmeiffel/pseuds/cmeiffel
Summary: 𝘚𝘰, 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥𝘛𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘯𝘰 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘛𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘸𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘶𝘵(Title from Us, by James Bay)
Series: Stuff From My Insomniac Brain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070066
Kudos: 1





	Tell Me How To Be In This World

He glanced at his watch. Illuminated by the moon, the hands taunted him, ticking closer to midnight. A sigh escaped his lips. 

Time was running out.

He stared at the scene below him. From where he stood on the roof, he watched soft lights escape from windows to create shadows that chased after the few people still strolling on the streets.

He was so high above the ground, he felt as though he could touch the clouds if he jumped high enough on the roof.

But his plan was not to jump on the roof.

He climbed onto the edges, stepping on the ledge. Cold air breezed past him, threading it's way through his hair. It blew under his jacket and into his shirt, prickling his skin. It blew around him, making him sway where he stood. 

He let his eyes closed as he breathed in the crisp air around him. He felt surprisingly calm, knowing what he was about to do.

He looked at his watch again, finding that it was less than ten minutes to midnight. His mind drifts to his family, what they would do if they could see him like this.

He laughed bitterly to himself. 'They would be happy, that's what,' he thought. 'They couldn't care less how I lived, why would they care if I was gone?' 

He shook his head to rid of the memories of his family. That shouldn't be the last thing he thinks of before he leaves.

With a last glance at his watch, another sigh left his lips. 

Ten.

He looked over at the city under him. 

Nine.

He closed his eyes once more, to save the image of what was once his beautiful home.

Eight.

He opened his eyes and looked up. 

Seven.

Tears formed and clinged to his lashes.

Six.

A broken sob escaped his lips. Rivers ran under his eyes.

Five.

He's happy, he thinks.

Four.

He brought his hands up to feel the wind between his fingers one last time.

Three.

Two.

One.

'Goodbye.'

**Author's Note:**

> dont know what this was... but yeah


End file.
